1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO2003010143 and WO2003010153 disclose particular N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and the pharmacological action thereof. EP 0 049 071 A1 discloses herbicidally active N-arylbenzamides. Specifically, this publication mentions the compounds N-[5-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)-4H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl]-2,6-dimethoxybenzamide (Example No. 118) and N-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)-2,6-dimethoxybenzamide (Example No. 119). However, these compounds have insufficient herbicidal activity. In particular at low application rates, the herbicidal activity of the compounds known from EP 0 049 071 A1 is unsatisfactory.